(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a valve apparatus, applicable for instance to analyzers, consisting of a plurality of electromagnetically operating clamp valves, purposed to unclamp and/or clamp an elastic tube passing through the valve and thus respectively to turn on or off the fluid flow in said tube.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In analyzers individual clamp valves are commonly used. Tubes are individually inserted in the mouth of such valves. If the analyzer requires the use of numerous clamp valves and tubes to be inserted therein, such insertion causes difficulties in cramped sites. An additional problem with such individual clamp valves is the chance of erroneous tube installation.